Sion
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Sebuah puisi dari sudut pandang Safu, gadis tegar dengan cintanya yang begitu kuat walau bertepuk sebelah tangan hingga akhir hayatnya. ;w;


**Sion**

_Ne, Sion…_

_Detik ini, saat ini_

_Kau dan aku telah dipertemukan kembali_

_Aku menatapmu penuh kerinduan, dan kau membalas penuh kehangatan_

_Pandanganmu yang tak berubah, sekalipun darah telah mewarnai lingkar indah permata wajahmu_

_Entah berapa malam telah kulalui sendiri dengan hanya ingatan tentangmu_

_Gundah aku menanti, gundah aku mencari_

_Mencari sosok yang sedari dulu menjadi kesayanganku, sumber kebahagiaanku_

_Dan sekarang aku menemukanmu_

_Bukan, kau lah yang menemukanku_

_Aku gundah mencarimu, gundah mengejarmu_

_Tetapi kau lah yang mendapatiku, ternyata kau berlari ke tempatku_

_Tempat penuh kebengisan yang menipu_

_Tempat perpisahan untukku_

_Hatiku terasa lebur ketika melihat dirimu penuh luka demiku, sahabatmu, orang yang mencintaimu_

_Andaikan angin bernyanyi dan anugerah menyelimuti, ingin kupeluk erat dirimu, melepas rindu hingga mati ini_

_.  
><em>

_Ne, Sion…_

_Orang di sebelahmu, diakah Nezumi 'itu'?_

_Nezumi materi pencarianmu, Nezumi pengisi relung benakmu_

_Nezumi yang merubahmu, Nezumi pembuka gerbang penjaramu_

_Nezumi… yang membuatku terasa jauh darimu?_

_Ingin kuucap beribu puji_

_Ingin kusanjung setengah mati_

_Walau dada ini terasa disayat belati_

_Hingga mata air jatuh mengalir_

_Karena dia lah kau dapat terbang ke angkasa_

_Karena dia lah kau dapat menghirup udara hingga sekarang_

_Dia memisahkan kita, namun dia juga yang mempertemukan kita_

_Aku ingin menangis, namun tidak tahu emosi apa yang harus kurasa_

_Bahagia kah? Haru kah?_

_Aku ingin membiarkan ragaku tenggelam dalam lautan air mata_

_Untuk terakhir kali, saat aku masih bisa menangis,_

_Dan merasakan asinnya garam kehidupan_

_Manisnya gula cinta_

_Lalu… pahitnya _cocoa_ perpisahan_

_.  
><em>

_Ne, Sion…_

_Keberanian yang kupupuk saat itu_

_Hingga berani menyatakan artimu bagiku_

_Aku tahu kau terkejut_

_Tapi kau tidak berlari meninggalkanku_

_Tiada penyesalan yang terasa karena mencintaimu_

_Kebanggaan menyeruak karena telah menjadikanmu cintaku_

_Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mencintaimu karena potensi dan talenta yang terlihat dari padamu_

_Mencintaimu bukanlah hipotesis sepele_

_Mencintaimu adalah fakta hidup dan mati_

_Hal-hal di luar logika yang tak pernah kupercaya_

_Hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara kasat lidah_

_Tapi untuk kali ini, aku ingin memercayai sebuah hal berlawanan  
><em>

"_Reinkarnasi."_

_Setelah melalui pintu kematian ini_

_Oh, Tuhan. Berikan lah aku hidup sekali lagi_

_Buat lah aku menjadi baru, dalam wujud apapun_

_Dan biar lah aku mencintai Sion lagi, lagi, dan lagi_

_Aku tahu hanya dengan sekali tatap_

_Hati dan ragamu tidak mencariku_

_Setiap lekuk tubuhmu membutuhkan Nezumi dan bukan aku_

_Tapi salahkah aku mencintaimu, hingga akhir hayatku?_

_.  
><em>

_Ne, Sion…_

_Selama matahari masih bersinar_

_Selama bulan masih bercahaya_

_Selama air masih mengalir_

_Selama udara terus berputar_

"_Aku mencintaimu_

_Selama-lamanya."_

* * *

><p>Sebuah puisi dari sudut pandang Safu. Gegara pengaruh scene Safu di volume 8 chapter 1, ane full galau. Sangat sedih, membayangkan jadi Safu. Di saat kita tahu kalau kita sudah tidak terikat dengan dunia ini lagi, orang yang kita cintai (dengan sepenuh hati) datang ingin menyelamatkan kita. Perasaan ingin bertemu, ingin bercanda, ingin mengajaknya ikut bersama... OH MAN. Tapi Safu mampu untuk tegar dan memilih pilihan yang terbaik<em>—untuk Sion<em>. Dia bisa saja meminta Elyurias kalau dia mau hidup bersama Sion selamanya-yang berarti membawa Sion ke dalam kematian yang sama dengannya. Tapi dia mengurungkan egonya, dan lebih memilih untuk membantu Sion memperbaiki dunia itu. Sungguh, sedih abis. Nyesek man...

Dan rasanya kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin kita pernah berada dalam posisi Safu—merelakan orang yang dicinta dengan tetap mencinta. ;w;

Dan karena itulah ane makin galau.

Lalu, perasaan galau itu berubah jadi pengin membuat puisi ini. Aneh, ya? Dx —bukan tipe puitis tapi sok puitis #tapimau #galauuu ;w;

Ampuni saya kalau ada kesalahan kata-kata dan keanehan lainnya! Semoga _reader_ yang berkenan membaca bisa ketularan galaunya (?) #ditampol #sepertinyasulit

Xie xie telah berkenan membaca!

_Celia Agarashi_

_P.S : Disclaimer_ : Atsuko Asano-sensei!_  
><em>


End file.
